eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Neriak City Merchant Items
Introduction City Merchant items are those available for purchase from NPCs tagged , which exist in pairs in the main city zones. One city merchant is the "durables" merchant, selling traditional items like furniture and nobility titles. The second city merchant is the "consumables" merchant which sells useable items such as Signets and some food and drink. The lists below are split based on these different merchants, and this list is for items available in Neriak. These items can purchased only if you belong to a guild. The only City Merchant in Neriak who sells these items in KEY: # denotes a house item (furniture), where # is the status reduction. T denotes that a furniture item can be used for tradeskills/crafting purposes. C denotes clothing. An accompanying M or F denotes that the item can only be purchased by characters of the appropriate sex. The amounts right of the key is the cost. "Durable" Items Clothing *female tradesman boots CF ( ) *male tradesman boots CM ( ) *female tradesman gloves CF ( ) *male tradesman gloves CM ( ) *female tradesman pants CF ( ) *male tradesman pants CM ( ) *female tradesman tunic CF ( ) *male tradesman tunic CM ( ) *exquisite woven boots C ( ) *exquisite woven pants C ( ) *exquisite woven shoulder pads C ( ) *exquisite woven tunic C ( ) *striking woven boots C ( ) *striking woven pants C ( ) *striking woven shoulder pads C ( ) *striking woven tunic C ( ) *luminous vanguard barbute C ( ) *luminous vanguard curiass C ( ) *luminous vanguard gauntlets C ( ) *luminous vanguard greaves C ( ) *luminous vanguard gussets C ( ) *luminous vanguard sabatons C ( ) *luminous vanguard spaulders C ( ) *polished parade barbute C ( ) *polished parade cuirass C ( ) *polished parade guantlets C ( ) *polished parade greaves C ( ) *polished parade gussets C ( ) *polished parade sabatons C ( ) *polished parade spaulders C ( ) *a dragon fastened robe C ( ) *opulent female gold blouse CF ( ) * CM ( ) *opulent female gold skirt CF ( ) * CM ( ) * CF ( ) * CM ( ) Housewares Artwork * 28 ( ) * 74 ( ) * 84 ( ) * 536 ( ) * 32 ( ) * 93 ( ) * 33 ( ) * 26 ( ) * 98 ( ) * 31 ( ) * 34 ( ) * 33 ( ) * 26 ( ) * 27 ( ) * 319 ( ) * 28 ( ) * 75 ( ) Items *a grob tiki 41 ( ) *a lion's palm table 29 ( ) *a magical zealot's tray 25 ( ) *a post of skulls 29 ( ) *a statue of shadow's bane 35 ( ) *an ancient idol 27 ( ) *an enchantress' mirror 33 ( ) *an oggok bone chime 43 ( ) *an orcish knight statue 74 ( ) * 171 ( ) Acts as a full-service mailbox when placed *Statue of Trakanon 500 ( ) *the undertaker's throne 68 68 ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) * HT ( ) Titles *Nobility: Female Freeport Knight F ( ) Grants the prefix title "Dame"'' *Nobility: Male Freeport Knight M ( ) Grants the prefix title "Ritsar"'' *Nobility: Female Freeport Court - Lady F ( ) Grants the prefix title "Lady" *Nobility: Male Freeport Court - Lord M ( ) Grants the prefix title "Lord" *Nobility: Female Freeport Court - Baroness F ( ) Grants the prefix title "Baroness" *Nobility: Male Freeport Court - Baron M ( ) Grants the prefix title "Baron" *Nobility: Female Freeport Court - Countess F ( ) Grants the prefix title "Countess" *Nobility: Male Freeport Court - Count M ( ) Grants the prefix title "Count" *Nobility: Female Freeport Court - Marquise F ( ) Grants the prefix title "Marquise" *Nobility: Male Freeport Court - Marquis M ( ) Grants the prefix title "Marquis" *Nobility: Female Freeport Court - Duchess F ( ) Grants the prefix title "Duchess" *Nobility: Male Freeport Court - Duke M ( ) Grants the prefix title "Duke" *Nobility: Female Freeport Court - Arch Duchess F ( ) Grants the prefix title "Arch Duchess" *Nobility: Male Freeport Court - Arch Duke M ( ) Grants the prefix title "Arch Duke" *Nobility: Freeport Court - Tyrant ( ) Grants the prefix title "Tyrant" "Consumable" Items See City Merchant Consumable Items, since these are common to all cities. Category:City Merchant Items